A Mother's instinct
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: KLAINE. When The wedding is only two days away, Kurt needs some answers to help keep his mind at ease. I haven't written in a long time, but I wanted to share my idea of how I imagine the Wedding to go about. thanks for reading!. xx


Kurt was ready, he was. At least, that's what he believed. He believed in the excitement and nervousness he would feel whenever he and Blaine would be cuddling in bed discussing wedding plans as a bit of late night pillow talk, or sitting down quietly together at the kitchen table with their laptops, wedding magazines, various flower arraignments, color schemes, bowties, everything you'd image you'll need when planning a wedding fit for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Both of them working in perfect unison, occasionally asking the other on their opinion and marking the checklist whenever something was agreed.

This was their daily routine for months now, and with each passing day their dream of a perfect wedding was slowly, but surely becoming a reality with a venue booked, furniture, décor, catering, cakes, music, guest lists, invitations, tuxedos, seating arrangements, and all there is to it-all ticked on their list. Now Kurt was always the one for planning, of course and he was proud how two young men, who have only but started their lives in New York, had managed to plan such a huge moment in both their lives with such mutual understanding and minimum arguments which had been settled calmly and maturely. His father always told him that he had a passion for planning parties, especially his own. He got that from his mother, his father used to say. Kurt would never forget planning summer tea parties with his mother, or his sixth birthday party his mother had thrown for him, even though he didn't have many friends, she made sure that nothing but the best was prepared for her son. If that meant ordering the finest of cakes, decoration and entertainment for only Kurt and his parents, than that's what she did!

"_Parties are for celebrating something, and that something is always special enough to put all your dedication and hard work into, especially something as special as you" _That's what his mother used to say whenever he would humbly ask her to not bother with such festivities on him.

But when Kurt was looking at his tuxedo all pressed and hung, ready to be worn two days from now, he suddenly felt it. The feeling he had known, no matter how excited he felt, would creep up somehow- Kurt felt **scared**. He looked away and sighed. He sat on the bed and just stared. He didn't know how long he'd been like that, but he was startled when he heard a voice from behind him. He forgot his father was staying with them for the week of the wedding to help out with anything.

"Kurt, are you okay? If you stare at that suit any longer you'll put a hole through it, and you know how long it took you to stitch it up!" His father laughed jokingly. But his smile faded from his lips as soon as Kurt turned around, looking at his father with tear stained eyes.

"I can't do it, dad." Kurt said. "I don't know if I can-Not without-"

"Without what?" Burt asked as he sat down next to Kurt, laying a gentile hand on his son's shoulders.

Kurt swiped away at a tear and answered, "Without mom".

Burt took a deep breath and sighed, he knew this was about to happen some time or another. "Go on, let it out." And after a few sniffles and more tear wiping, Kurt did.

"I can't get married without her, dad!" Kurt said as he got up from the bed and stood in front of his father. "You always told me that she'll be with me in whatever I'm doing or wherever I go, and I believe that, dad, I do. But how do I know if I'm making the right choice? How do I know if she's okay with me marrying Blaine? I mean, we're young, I know! But that's not it, dad." Kurt was pacing back and forth now, and Burt was still sitting on the bed patiently, listening to his son vent as he needed to. "I know mom, and you do to. She would be happy for me, no matter how old I am. Okay she would like it if I was a little more mature, but both of us knew that you were fine with me getting married at this age was because you knew mom wouldn't have stopped me and you wanted to do what she would have done. And I respect that, and I love you for it. And I also know that you're fine with me marrying Blaine, because of Blaine. You know Blaine, dad, and you like him…but how do I know that mom likes him too?" Kurt stopped pacing and leaned down on his knees in front of his father and buried his face in his hands. "How do I know if she approves? I can't marry someone whom mom wouldn't want me to!'' Kurt cried.

Burt laid a hand on Kurt and asked him to sit back down next to him. Kurt looked up to his father and complied.

"Kurt, I know what you're going through." Burt simply replied. "How do you think I felt when I was going to marry Carol? You'd think I'd marry Carol if I knew your mother wouldn't be fine with it?"

Kurt wiped his red eyes and looked at his father and placed his hand in his. "What did you do? How did you know that mom was okay with it?"

Burt smiled softly and replied, "Sleep."

"What?" Kurt asked, somewhat confused.

"That's the only advice I'm going to give you. It's late, you should go to sleep. We have a whole day of double checking everything for your big day on Wednesday." Burt said, getting up from the bed. Kurt stared at his father as he was leaving the room to get his own sleep on the couch. "Trust me, you'll understand." With that, Burt left, leaving Kurt alone in his room. Talking with his father helped, but he was still confused, but one thing he had never had a problem in deciding-is that to always follow his father's advice. Kurt changed, brushed his teeth, applied his skin care routine and went to bed.

_Kurt was standing at his dresser in the wedding hall's changing room. This was it. This was the day he was going to commit his life to the person that he loves. And he did love Blaine, of course. But that talk he had with his father two days ago didn't quite change his apprehension like he wished it would, so he was still shaking as he tied his last knot on his bowtie_. _He fixed some invisible wrinkles on his suit and took a last look in the mirror. _

"_You look stunning." A soft, feminine voice Kurt knew so well said behind him. Kurt, stunned, turned around._

"_M-Mom?" Kurt knew he sounded stupid. His mother was dead. But alas, there she was, dressed in the most beautiful dress fit for a celebration such as her son's wedding, with her soft, brown hair perfectly flowing down her back and her blue eyes looking back in awe at her handsome son. She smiled at him._

_Kurt was still in shock, but managed to get a few words out before his emotions took over and started to feel the knowing heat behind his eyes and tightening of his throat. "Mom, how…?"_

_She walked over and placed a soft hand upon Kurt's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "Simple, isn't it? You're dreaming, Kurt" _

_Kurt closed his eyes and let more tears flow. "No. No I don't want this to be a dream. Dream's aren't real…I want you to be real!'' Kurt cried and lunged at his mother, holding her tight, afraid she'd fade away again. _

"_Kurt, just because this is a dream, doesn't mean it's not real. I am real, if you believe me to be" She explained, kissing his now tear stained cheek. And yes, Kurt felt it, it did feel real. _

"_Now, a little bird talked to me recently and told me you were having some worries." She stated. Kurt let go of his hold just a little and looked down at his feet. She lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes. "Now, Kurt, I want you to listen to me, okay?" She said. Kurt could never __**not**__ do what was asked by his mother and nodded. "Do you love Blaine?" she asked simply. _

_Kurt replied immediately "Yes, I really do."_

"_Then why would you think that I wouldn't want you to marry him? Darling, I have been watching over you all your life, and I know what Blaine has done to you, both the good and the bad." Kurt looked downwards in shame, only to be pulled back up by his mother once more. "And with that, I know how much he loves you, Kurt, and you do too. No one would go to the lengths to get someone back like he did. He never gave up, and neither did you. People make mistakes, Blaine was one of them. But that doesn't mean he's a bad person, and that certainly doesn't mean I wouldn't accept him to take my one and only son's hand. I have seen the love in both your eyes, and I can never be more proud of whom you've become and the decisions you made, especially this one." She hugged Kurt tightly, comforting him. "And besides, I knew I was making the right choice when I made you meet him that day." She said, more to herself, but Kurt heard. _

_He pulled back a little to look at her "What do you mean?" _

_She smiled and laughed a small laugh and replied, "Well, out of all the people you could have stopped to ask for help that day, what was the probability that it would be him, huh?" She looked at Kurt's thoughtful face and laughed again._

"_Wait! So you're telling me that I meeting Blaine on the stairs that day wasn't a coincidence and total luck?"Kurt asked, disbelief written on his face. _

"_Weeeell, I might have had something to do with it." She explained with a smile. _

"_So you chose Blaine for me?" Kurt asked, getting his head straight._

"_Oh no, dear. You chose him all on your own." She said with a grin. "Blaine was right- you are sole mates, and you would have found each other at one point, probably when you would have competed against each other at Sectionals…I just, sped up the process a little bit." She explained, with a proud grin. _

_Kurt thought about it and laughed, happy tears flowing this time. His mother straightened him out and fixed his bowtie and looked at him in all seriousness. "Now, you go out there, smile and marry that boy and live your life the way you want to, and I will always be here. And know that when your father is walking you down that isle, I'm going to be right there with you, too, every step of the way." She placed her hand on Kurt's heart. "And I will be watching over you both, always and forever." She pulled her hand away and turned to leave. Kurt knew it was only a dream, and he couldn't stay with her forever. _

"_Wait!" Kurt cried._

_Kurt's mother turned around and waited. _

"_How did you know that Blaine was the one?" He asked. _

_His mother laughed and replied, "A Mother's instinct." She winked. _

_Kurt smiled, and suddenly everything was fading away along with his mother._

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around him. He turned towards the clock sitting on the bedside table, showing him that it was Tuesday 4:52am. He rubbed his eyes and turned back around to find a familiar figure sleeping soundly next to him. 'Guess Blaine came home a bit late last night after finishing some stuff at the venue for tomorrow.' Kurt thought to himself. As soon as Blaine shifted in his sleep and Kurt was looking at his soon to be husband's face, he smiled and took a deep breath. He could now relax and spend the next few hours knowing his mother was there. He slipped back down comfortably next to Blaine and pulled him closer. Smiling, he went back to sleep.

The next morning Kurt woke up to find his father drinking coffee at the table, reading the newspaper quietly.

"Good morning, dad!" Kurt said, giving his father a kiss on the cheek.

Burt smiled and greeted his son in return.

"Hey, dad?" Kurt asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. His father looked up from the newspaper and looked at Kurt. "When you told me about how you felt before marrying Carol, did you-did you have a strange dream-about-"

"About your mother?" Burt cut off, understandingly.

"Yeah…"

Burt smiled and stood up to put his empty coffee mug in the sink. He turned to Kurt and kissed him on his forehead. "I told you you'd understand." He smiles and left the room, once again leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

That morning Kurt met Blaine at the wedding venue to get the final adjustments done for the following day. They made sure that every inch of the hall was perfect, from ceiling to floor, wall to wall. Blaine was fidgeting with a few flowers on a column while Kurt was perfecting the chairs. He counted and counted to make sure there was a chair for everyone, when he noticed that there had been an extra chair set up in the front row.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine turned away from the flowers and walked towards his fiancé.

"Why is there an extra chair? I thought we decided on putting the exact amount of chairs for everyone so the place won't look so big?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed and looked at Kurt.

'Well, I thought maybe the extra chair could be for your mother. Sort of like a sentimental thing. I guess she would want to be here in spirit. I asked Burt, he said it was fine- but if you don't like it, I can just take it-" He was cut off by Kurt giving him the hardest, yet most passionate kiss, and hugged him.

"No, I want it here…I love you." Kurt said with all sincerity.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied into the hug.

Kurt looked up, with a single tear. "Thank you, mom." He said toward the heavens

A/N: I always imagined this happening since the idea of Kurt marrying Blaine. Probably wouldn't happened but I always imagined it to go this way.

I know it's not perfectly written, but I just wanted to share my idea of how I wish the wedding to go down.

Take care, everyone.


End file.
